Arkham Meets The 4 Seasons
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: Hi guys its 4SeasonsChick and I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic about my 4 OC's and they are about to experience the most Craziest, Awesome, Fun, Funny, Sad, and Romantic moments of their life's as they first move to Arkham City as the Season changes and a New Year has come. So stay tuned as the girls make friends and enemies as they live their seasonal life's.
1. The New Girls

My First Fanfic

Don't own Batman only the 4 Seasons

Enjoy

Chapter 1: New Girls

It was always supposed to be a regular and quiet night in Gotham City, but ever since Arkham City was created and all of the rouges started to fill the streets with terror, only one person could save this city in one night and that person was Batman himself, the one and only Dark Knight.

In Gotham, i've grown accustomed to the unusual. Even more so in Arkham City. An enclosed city, filled with the worst of Humanity will do that to you. "Bruce said as he was patrolling the streets of Arkham".

But such a city, now appearing emptied of all criminals, goes beyond the unusual...To the Improbable.

"Bruce said as he was walking the streets of the cold and quiet city"

The sequencer isn't picking up anything. No inmate chatter on any of the frequencies and no type of activity what so ever.

"Bruce knew that Arkham was never a quiet and empty place, that it was always filled with noise of screaming and shouting, but only when someone was getting killed or beaten to death. Arkham never was a quiet place and in this case this made the Dark Knight very curious on why he saw nothing. It was like a ghost town in Arkham and there was no sign of life anywhere...Until he had some something in the corner of his eye and as he looked to see what it was, all Bruce saw was four bright lights in the sky, one green, one blue, one gray, and one red".

This had shocked Bruce at first because he had never seen anything like this before and he has seen a lot of crazy things in his life but this was probably the craziest.

Those things are the first sign of activity i've seen in the past hour. And i'm not about to let them go. "Bruce said as he started following the lights".

As Bruce started to follow the strange lights, the lights seem to be heading to an old garden on top of a roof of an old abandon building. Then the four lights had stopped and landed on the ground as Bruce tried as much as he could to go unnoticed and still get a good look of what the strange lights were doing.

And after a few seconds later, Bruce was so surprised to see that the four lights had transformed into four Young adult girls. All Bruce could do is to watch and study the girls first and ask questions later because out of all the Arkham criminals Batman has known and seen, this was the first time he had ever saw these girls.

"Who are they and Where did they come from was all what Bruce had on his mind as he watched the girls starting to speak to each other".

Ok girls that was to much fun, "Said the girl in the green outfit with an excited voice"

Fun! You almost got us all killed "Said the girl in black and white outfit with a more frustrated voice"

Lara will you lighten up for once and besides we're all immortal which means WE CAN'T DIE. "Said the girl in the green outfit again, but with frustration also in her voice this time".

So Lara is the name of the girl in black and white outfit and she must have been the gray light. "Bruce thought as the girls kept talking".

Well Matilda does have a point Lara "Said the girl in a short red dress as she giggled after her sentence".

So Matilda must be the one in green and also that green light "Bruce thought to himself again".

I know Lisa...I just...I just got a bit worried alright. "Lara said in a soft tone"

Now the girl in red is Lisa "Bruce kept thing as he continued watching"

Wow...and I thought I was the one to be worried a lot "Said the girl in the blue outfit as she smiled after her sentnce"

Yeah Caroline i'm not gonna lie because you do worry to dame much about everything "Said Matilda"

And the last girl in blue was named Caroline. "Bruce still didn't recognized the girls from any of the Arkham files"

Oh whatever Matil "Caroline said in a calm voice as she rolled her eyes"

But still you have to admit that was pretty fun right "Matilda said, trying to convince the other"

Well I guess it was kinda fun. "Said Lara as she shrugged and rolled her eyes"

That was the best race EVER "Lisa said as she cheered in an excited tone"

Race? "Bruce thought to himself how anyone can keep a car in Arkham city without having it be stolen".

Yeah that was pretty fun "Said Caroline as she smiled to the others"

Well they don't call me Dragonfly for nothing "Said Matilda as she smiled to herself with her arms folded and her eyes closed".

And besides, no one saw us and no one doesn't even know we exist or that we came to this city "Said Matilda again, trying to set an example".

Lets hope we can keep it that way "Lara had said mumbling under her breath".

Lara everything is going to be alright "Caroline said as she put her hand on lara's shoulder, trying to put a smile on her face".

Yeah Lara cheer up, I mean..whats the worst that can happen? "Lisa said as she hugged Lara".

We could get caught little lis, thats what can happen "Lara said in a worried tone".

Lara...ain't no one gonna mess with the four seasons "Matilda said with a proud tone"

The four Seasons? "This almost made Bruce a bit confused at first until he figured that there were four of them in which they were called the four Season"

I guess your right "Lara said in a calm voice"

I know i'm right because I ain't gonna let anyone touch me or my little SISTERS "Matilda said in a loud tone"

So there Sisters "Bruce thought to himself"

Matil not so loud...someone might hear you "Caroline said in a soft tone"

Care Care...ain't no one gonna hear me because their all at that court house downtown "Matilda said trying to explain to them"

What is everyone doing down there "Lisa said in confusion"

Something about a clown causing chaos...what was his name...Jester was it? I can't remember. "Said Matilda as she tried to think".

Can you think about it later Matil, because I just want to go home and rest. "Lara said in a frustrated voice"

Really Lar Lar...You want to go home and rest when we have this entire night to ourselfs "Matilda said as she started arguing with Lara".

Forget that, because it's Saturday, it's Midnight, and it's the first time since we moved here in the past week that we don't have to worry about any crazy thugs around every single corner. "Matilda said as she started to complain".

Fine whatever? "Lara said as she rolled her eyes"

What wrong Lar Lar...Are you scared? "Matilda said as she started to tease her sister"

"Lara had popped her eyes open as if someone had touched her skin with ice"

What did you say Matil? "Lara had said as she balled up her fists".

I said is you scared? "Matilda said with a smile"

First of all Matil i'm never scared and Second of all i'm the bravest one in our family "Lara said as she was one foot away from Matilda's face"

Lara just let it go "Caroline said as she tried to calm her younger sister down"

No no Care Care...If Lara is so tough and brave...then why don't she prove it "Matilda said in a calm voice".

What do you mean Matil? "Lara said as she was trying to figure out what her older sister was up too"

Lets have a bet Lar Lar...That for 5 hours all of us can of us can go crazy and do what we finally want...and the goal is to break in that Iceberg Lounge and get wasted like hell.

Matilda you can't be serious "Caroline said in a low tone"

Can't I "Matilda said looking at Caroline then back to Lara"

Your on, but loser who gets knocked out and falls asleep first gets to do nightly patrol for a week and winner who stays up the longest is announced Queen of the best. "Lara add to their agreement"

Ok deal "Matilda said as she agreed"

Alright girls lets go and party our asses off before those thugs get back because we only got five hours and based on that its at a Court House, it may take even longer. "Matilda said as she started to walk away as the others followed her".

This is going to be Awesome "Lara had said to Matilda"

Now thats the Lara I know in love "Matilda said as she smiled back at Lara".

This is gonna be a blast "Lisa said cheerfully"

Lets hope things don't get to wild "Caroline said in a soft tone"

"Oh Care Care Please...whats the worst that can happen? And besides, I know a guy who works there and i'm pretty sure he'll hook us up".

"After that Matilda and her sisters transformed into the lights they were before and they flew off to the Iceberg Lounge and when the coast was clear Bruce finally came out from hidding".

Well at least I know where everyone is now, and it looks like i'm going to have to deal with those girls later, but for now its time to pay Twoface a visit at the Courtroom. "And after that, Bruce was on his way there".

Well guys what do you think of my first fanfic, Did you like it, Did you like my OC's, and if you did please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of the story and should I continue it. But anyways Thanks for reading my fanfic everyone. PEACE


	2. Seasonal Profiles

Well everyone here are the Profiles that I made up just for my girls. And no batman doesn't know their identities yet...and also if you don't want any SPOLIERS then please don't read this.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: Seasonal Profiles

* * *

Matilda Season

Real Name: Matilda Season

Nickname: Dragonfly

Occupation:Queen of Spring

Eye Color:Light Green

Hair Style: Long Straight Black hair/Sometimes with Green highlights

Signature Color: Green

Height: 6ft,4in

Weight: 128lb

Bio:

Matilda Season is the Queen, Guardian & Protector of the Season of Spring, and she is the oldest of the 4 Seasons. She is a Hardcore Rebel with a Killer Punk Rock DJ style who is all about music and being as awesome as she can be. Matilda and her sisters came from a different world from a different race called "Seasonal" where only women could rule and where each woman had her own season with special powers to control the weather of the Four Seasons. Each Season was assigned to go to a different City, State, or Country to control the weather of each Season and it turns out that the girls were assigned to Arkham City for the rest of the year. Matilda is a very loyal friend and is always there for her sisters no matter what and she always gets any job done. Matilda is all about having fun and hanging with her sisters but sometimes when it comes to having fun she can get a little out of hand and sometimes dangerous.

Attributes:

Professional at Wrestling and Boxing

Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat

Trained Gymnast and Athlete

Highly skilled with her Battle Ax Guitar

Ability to Fly with Dragonfly Wings

* * *

Caroline Season

Real Name: Caroline Season

Nickname: IceHeart

Occupation:Queen of Winter

Eye Color:Light Blue

Hair Style: Long Curly Dark Brown hair/Sometimes with Blue highlights

Signature Color: Blue

Height: 6ft

Weight: 125lb

Bio:

Caroline Season is the Queen, Guardian & Protector of the Season of Winter, and the 2nd oldest of the 4 Seasons. Caroline is a very Nice and Caring person (Hints on her name "care") who is always wearing her Casual yet Stylish outfits to light up the night. Caroline is always there for her sisters and she only wants the best for all of them. Caroline has sometimes been the motherly type to her sisters ever since their mother had disappeared one day and Caroline will do anything to comfort her sisters and make them feel safe from any danger. Caroline is also the maturest of the 4 Seasons which can sometimes tick Matilda off thinking that she is so perfect. Caroline is also the most Generous of her sisters and is always ready to help anyone in need.

Attributes:

Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat

Trained Gymnast and Athlete

Highly Skilled with Swords

Surprising Strength and Stamina

Has the Ability to Control Ice, Water & Snow

* * *

Lara Season

Real Name: Lara Season

Nickname: Eclipse

Occupation:Queen of Winter

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Style: Short Curly Light Brown hair/Sometimes with White highlights

Signature Color: Black&White

Height: 5ft,20in

Weight: 125lb

Bio:

Lara Season is the Queen, Guardian & Protector of the Season of Autumn, and the 3rd oldest of the 4 Seasons. Lara is a High-Tech Genius that can Invent anything no matter how impossible it may seem. Lara always wears her Nerdy yet Fashionable School-Girl like outfits to show everyone that she is a Beauty with Brains type of person. Lara is an Astrophysicist and a Technological Engineer who has Discovered many Planets and Stars that no one has ever seen and she is always ready to invent the impossible. Lara is nice and helpful and is always there for her sisters and her friends, but since Lara is the brains of the family she really can't stand it when she has to take time out of her precious work to teach and train beginners and noobs. Lara is all about electronics and the solar system and because of that Lara is always ready to make a difference in the world and turn it into the future where everything is perfect. Lara is also the bravest of her sisters and is always ready to do any type of dangerous stunt just to prove a point.

Attributes:

High Genius IQ

Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat

Expert at Hacking and Cloaking

Professional Engineer and Inventor

Obsession with Robots

Has the ability to use Magic

* * *

Lisa Season

Real Name: Lisa Season

Nickname: FireFlower

Occupation:Queen of Summer

Eye Color:Light Red

Hair Style: Long Straight Blonde hair/Sometimes with Red highlights

Signature Color: Red

Height: 5ft,5in

Weight: 124lb

Bio:

Lisa Season is the Queen, Guardian & Protector of the Season of Summer, and the youngest of the 4 Seasons. Lisa is a Nice, Loving, & Caring person who is full of life and excitement. Lisa always wears cute but short red dresses with Long Leggings or Stockings with her favorite Glittering Gym Shoes, and all day and everyday she wears a Small Red bow with a Ruby in the Middle on the side of her hair. Lisa is always ready to have fun and wishes to be just like her sisters one day but even tho she is a very intelligent girl, she still has a lot to learn about whats right and whats wrong when she and her sisters are in serious danger and she has to make difficult choices when it comes to keeping them safe. Lisa is like the baby of the family and she sometimes gets irritated when her sisters don't treat her like an adult, and she will do anything to gain their respect. Just like Caroline, Lisa is all about Peace and Love and she always wishes that there weren't so much bad stuff in the world so she and her sisters can live peacefully. Lisa also has the ability to communicate and transform into different animals as well. Even tho Lisa is a grown woman she also has the mind of child who thinks that everyday is fun and games but she will learn that the world isn't always a happy place.

Attributes:

Surprising Strength and Stamina

Superior Gymnastic Skills

Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat

Expert in most known forms of martial arts

Highly skilled with her Chainsaw

Ability to Communicate, Control, and Transform into Animals

She is immune to heat up to 5,778 K


	3. A Season's Day

Sorry for the lateness everyone, i've been really busy with school and stuff. Well anyways here is the next chapter of the seasonal girls.

I own the 4 Seasons not Batman

Chapter 3: A Seasons Day

It had been four weeks since Matilda and her sisters had been sent to Arkham City to change the seasons for the whole year, and now that the girls had settled in, they now had a day too themselves for once. Matilda and her sisters didn't live with each other but they did live a floor down from each other. Each of them lived in a huge abandon apartment building together but each of them had their own little apartment on their floor. Since Matilda was the oldest and the first born, she lived on the first floor, Caroline was second oldest so she lived on the second floor, Lara was the third oldest so she lived on the third floor, and since Lisa was the youngest she had lived on the fourth floor. And all of them were really surprised to find out that the building only had four floors.

The girls would always visit each other all the time, that is if they weren't busy.

But the one that always seemed to be the busiest was Lara, because she is always at her house working on new gadgets or creating new spells. But Lisa is as busy as Lara when she is always in her garden that was on top of the roof of the building. But Caroline is always twice as busy when she is in the house all day just designing outfits for her and her sisters. But no one was as busy as Matilda was because besides all of the training she does, she loves to make music for a living and she is always ready to make a new remix.

* * *

"Ok, just a little more bass and this remix is good to go" Said Matilda as she was almost finished with a new remix she had started on just a week ago.

"Man, I can't wait until i'm finished with this so a can finally relax".

And as soon as Matilda was about finished she heard a huge boom coming from Lara's floor.

"Dammit" She said in frustration. "What the hell has Lara done now?"

Matilda stopped what she was doing and walked her way to the third floor to Lara's room.

As she knocked on Lara's door she could only imagine what Lara had done this time, because last time Lara almost caught the building on fire when she was working on her spells.

As Matilda heard the door open, she was now facing down at her little sister who's face was covered in grease.

"Can I help you Matilda?" Lara said with a little anger in her voice

"I was just checking to see if you didn't kill yourself after I heard that huge boom from my floor." Matilda said in a mocking voice

"How do you know that boom didn't come from Caroline or Lisa's place". Lara said very defensively.

"Well..One, because I know that Care Care doesn't keep any chemicals around her house, and Two, because even thou Lisa does keep chemicals around, at least she never causes **A**** FREAKIN CHAIN REACTION**". Matilda said as she started to yell a bit.

"Alright Matilda you got me" Lara said in Defeat as she let Matilda in her room.

"What were you doing in here anyways" Matilda said very curiously as she walked in.

"I was building a new robot" Lara said as she was wiping off some grease from her face as she closed the door.

"What happen to the last two?" Matilda said as she stopped and faced Lara.

"They were Defective" Lara said wiping more grease off her face.

"What do you mean Defective?" Matilda said as she gave Lara a curious look.

"Their energy wires kept coming loose and their brain chips kept over heating and burnt out, so I had to take them apart and use their parts for the next robot". Lara said as she removed her gloves from her hands.

"Lara I have been meaning to tell you something important anyways" Matilda told Lara as she faced her again.

"Whats your question Matil" Lara said as if she knew what her sister was going to say.

"Where did you get all this techno and chemical stuff anyway?" Matilda said in a calm voice.

"I found the techno stuff at this old police building that was covered in ice and then I got these chemicals at this abandon boat by the docks" Lara said with a bit of a tone in her voice.

"You went to an old police building covered with ice and then an abandon boat by the docks" Matilda said trying to see if she heard her sister correctly.

"That is correct" Lara said in response.

"Wow Lar Lar, you been exploring this whole city since we got here huh" Matilda said in surprise.

"Well what can I say, i'm the exploring type" Lara had quoted as she walked to her failed experiment.

"You sure are Lara, you sure are" Matilda said as she started to walk to the door.

"Well Lar Mar, i'm out and i'll see you later and PLEASE try not to burn the building down again" Matilda said as she open the door and began to walk out

"Can't keep any promises" Lara said as she was examining her experiment.

"What ever Lar" Matilda said as she rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Lara is so weird sometimes" Matilda said as she walked back to her room to finish her remix.

* * *

After 30 minutes of hard work had been done, Matilda finally got to relax but the only problem was that Matilda was bored and didn't have anything to do, so she decided to see what her other two little sisters were up too.

"Should I go to Care Care or Li Li's first?" Matilda said to herself trying to think on who she should visit first.

"I guess i'll go to Care Care's first since she is upstairs" Matilda said as she walked out of her room to the second floor to see her little sister Caroline.

When Matilda went to Caroline's apartment door and knocked on it, she could only wonder what kind of outfits her little sister was making for all for of them. Caroline loves to design and create clothing, and all the time she would have something new created just for her sisters. "Care is a sweet person" Matilda thought in her mind.

A squeaking noise had interrupted Matilda's thoughts when she heard a voice coming from the opening door. By the time the door had open, it was now Caroline facing her older sister now.

* * *

"Oh, Hi Matil" Caroline said with a beautiful smile

"Sup Care Care" Matilda said in a slurring tone

"What brings you here sis?" Caroline said still smiling

"Well I just got done with a new remix early...but now I don't know what to do now that i'm finished, so I figured that I should bother the three of you to keep me from being bored." Matilda explained while her arms folded

"Oh..well Lisa is here with me right now" Caroline said as she pointed to their little sister in her kitchen

"Hiii Matil" Lisa said joyfully while waving a hand to her older sister before she returned to her cookies she was baking for Caroline

"Sup little Lis" Matilda said to her little sister then focused back to Caroline

"Care...why the fuck is little Lis in there?" Matilda whispered to Caroline's ear

"Well..just like you, she had gotten bored and decided to stop by my house and help around a little bit" Caroline had whispered back, but with a softer tone

"You know she going to tare everything in your house apart, you do know that right? Matilda whispered again

"Matilda!" Caroline said in shock "What on earth would give you that idea" Caroline Whispered again

"Because she has the mind of a dame child...**That's why**?" Matilda whispered as she tried not to yell

"Matilda..You and I both know that Lisa would do such thing, because she is a perfect little angel." Caroline whispered to Matilda again

"Care...i love little Lis no matter what, but dame it...she will wear yo ass out"

Matilda whispered to Caroline before surprisingly hearing Lisa's voice again

"Why are you two whispering to each other when you both know I have great hearing"

Lisa said to her sisters with a frown on her face

"And by the way Matil...your the main one that drives us all crazy" Lisa said with her child-like voice

"**LIS STAY OUT OF GROWN FOLKS BUSINESS**" Matilda said furiously when she didn't know that lisa was over hearing their conversation.

"**BUT I AM GROWN**!" Lisa said in anger as she stomped one foot to the floor

"Looking like a toddler doesn't count Lis" Matilda responded back to Lisa

"What ever Matil" Lisa said with a frown as she folded her arms and looked down at the ground

"Alright, both of you stop right now and apologize to each other" Caroline demanded as she went to mother mode

"But she started it" Lisa mumbled under her breath

"I ain't about to apologize to a dame eavesdropper" Matilda said as if she didn't do anything

"Matilda i'm serious, you better apologize to Lisa right now" Caroline demanded with a soft tone

"And the fuck you gonna do if I don't Care" Matilda said as she got ready for a fight

"Matilda..." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes "I know your not going to fight me, but all I need for you to do is just apologize to Lisa, because you did kinda hurt her feelings"

Matilda let out a huge sigh "Fine Care...or should I say Mom.."

"Matilda now is not the time for games" Caroline said as Matilda walked up to Lisa and started to apologize to her

"Lis...i'm sorry ok" Matilda said carelessly

"Really Matil...Really?" Lisa said as if she knew Matilda didn't mean it

"Alright Lis...i'm..i'm sorry that I called you a toddler" Matilda said with meaning to it this time

"Apology excepted" Lisa said as she hugged her older sister tight

"Lis you can let go now" Matilda said as she tried to pull Lisa away

Lisa let go of Matilda

"Oh...and i'm sorry that I said that you drive us crazy" Lisa said with her hands around her back

"Well your kinda right Lis, because I do know how to drive someone insane"

Matilda said as she patted Lisa on the head

"Now that's more like it" Caroline said as she came back from mother mode

"Whatever Care" Matilda said while rolling her eyes

* * *

So there is Chapter 3 for y'all...did you guys like it, or did you hate it, please give me your reviews please.

And please tell me who's your favorite character.


	4. Family Matters

Sorry for the lateness everyone...been a bit busy with school and everything :P

Anyways, here is the next chapter everyone.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Family Matters

It was just another regular day for the 4 Seasons, because nothing exciting really seems to happen when they are patrolling the city or when they are at home. The girls would usually just be in the house all day or changing the seasons around town, but nothing never really happens when the seasons are around.

"_**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**_"

Until Today that is...

"No this can not be happening"

It had been a regular day until Lara had finally finished a robot that she had been working on the day she had failed the last one. Usually Lara's robots were perfect to function with, but today her robot has went completely rogue for some add reason.

"I don't understand what went wrong" Lara said to herself as she thought in her head about what did she do wrong.

Lara watched as her robot had destroyed everything in its path.

"DESTROY" Said Lara's robot as it destoyed almost half of her room.

"Alright...I got something for you" Said Lara as she reached for something in her pocket.

"Say hello to my holographic trap" As soon as Lara pressed the button on the controller, the robot was completely tied up in a white holographic net.

"Thank goodness that's over" Lara said in relief.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Lara was shocked at first to hear that someone was knocking at her door. So she got up and unlocked the three locks on her door and she was surprised to see that her little sister Lisa was on the other side of the door.

"Lara are you alright, I heard a lot of crashing noises while I was upstairs" Lisa said with worry in her voice as she looked at her older sister.

"Everything is fine Lis" Said Lara as she put her hand on her little sisters shoulder.

"You don't look fine, and neither is your room" Lisa said as she glanced over Lara's shoulder to see her room as a huge mess.

"I was working on my robot and all of a sudden it started malfunctioning" Lara said pointing to her robot in her holographic net.

"You don't know what happen?" Lisa said in confusion

"Not a clue" Lara stated backed

"But I thought you were the brains of the family" Lisa said after tilting her head at Lara.

"I am but I just can't figure out what I did wrong, and you know that I make sure that everything is always perfect" Lara stated back while she was facing Lisa.

"Maybe I can help" Lisa said with a smile on her face

"Alright Lis...you can be Watson and i'll be Sherlock Holmes" Lara said as she and Lisa entered in her apartment.

"Yaaaay" Lisa cheered with joy

"By the way Lis...where is Matilda and Caroline?" Lara asked curiously.

"Matilda went to the music store while Caroline went to the fabric store" Lisa stated.

"Fair enough...but anyways lets get back to my robot" Said Lara as she guided Lisa into her chemistry lab.

"Wow Lara...you sure do have a lot of science stuff in here" Said Lisa as she looked around.

"Well Lisa...i'm a scientist and scientists work on a lot of things" Said Lara as she put her gloves and x-ray goggles on.

"So how did your robot end up all wacky and stuff?" Said Lisa as she walked up to it.

"I don't know Lis...but all I know is that I did everything right." Lara stated

"Well what did you do to it before it started to act up?" Said Lisa as she faced Lara

"Well first I entered in its power enhancer, then I had to correct its movement cords, then I had to intersect with the audio and voice commands, and the last thing I did was insert a chemical in its feeling monitors to make it not fear anything."

"I think it might have been that chemical that you put in its monitors...where did you get those chemicals anyway?" Lisa stated

"I got them from this abandon boat near the docks" Said Lara as she was examing her robot with her x-ray goggles.

"Were those chemicals packed in crates?" Lisa said curiously

"Yes" Lara stated

"Well that's the problem Lara, you need to take those back" Replied Lisa

"Why?" stated Lara

"Because I saw some guy in this mask in the Industrial district spray three guys with it and made them go all crazy." Stated Lisa

"Lisa what were you doing all the way in the way in the Industrial district when we live here in Park Row." Lara demanded

"Um...Exploring..." Lisa said slowly

"Lisa you know that your not allowed to go that far into the city." Lara replied

"I didn't get caught or anything." Lisa said with her arms folded

"I know Lis...but I just don't want you to get hurt or anything" Lara said with a soft tone and almost sounding like Caroline.

"Lara i'm a great fighter and you know I can take care of myself" Replied Lisa

"I know Lis, but what if you left your necklace here and you were in some type of trouble? And you know that you lose your powers if you don't have your necklace on" Lara stated

"Lara you know me, you know I never forget and you know that no one can touch ours necklaces but us." Replied Lisa

"I know little Lis, but if you don't have your necklace on and you do get into a fight...promise me that you'll never back down." Said Lara as she started to hug Lisa.

"I promise" Said Lisa as she hugged her back

"Good...now that we're finished with this, how about you and I go and grab some lunch?" Said Lara as she removed her gloves and goggles.

"Sure Lara, because I just love to hang around with you all day" Said Lisa as she exited through the door waiting for Lara.

"Me too little Lis...Me too" And after that, they were both gone.

* * *

I know it was short but that's all the ideas I had for this chapter but stay tuned for more everyone. :)


	5. Icy Fabrics

I'm back and this time with a new chapter :)

Enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 5: Icy Fabrics

It was a regular sunny day in Arkham city and everything seemed to be very normal. Usually there would be someone screaming for help in one of these dark alley ways or some type of explosion would happen, but today was different and today the 4 Seasons were all doing their daily tasks, all except for Caroline. She was too busy working on her latest clothing designs for her sisters. When Caroline was bored or didn't have anything to do, the only thing she loved to do at times like that was too design. When Caroline designs anything she feels at peace with herself when ever she gets ready to start sewing in a different type of fabric stitch by stitch. When ever her delicate hands had touched the soft feeling of cotton or silk she would feel nothing but smoothness and comfort in a way she could never imagine.

When ever she untangled a piece of thread she felt some type of connection, as if she was in a different world wear everything was perfected just for her and no one else. Caroline loved to design and create new outfits for her and her sister, she loved seeing their faces light up with joy as they laded eyes on the greatest outfits of all times, and each outfit had matched their personality just right.

Matilda didn't really care that much about girly stuff and she hated wearing dresses because she was more of a tomboy and liked more rebellion or street type outfits and she loves to go way out with all types of the color green.

Lara was more of a half nerdy, half sporty, and half school girl type and she loves to wear black and white stripes all day long.

Lisa is a lot more different then her three sisters because she loves to go all out with her clothes. Lisa loves to wear very short, yet cute, dresses with red and black striped leg warmers that go all the way up to her knees and she wears her favorite sparkling glittered sneakers that Caroline made just for her, and to finish it all off she wears her favorite red leather jacket and a small red bow to go on the side of her hair.

But Caroline was the most casual from her sisters, because even though she created the most stylish outfits she always stayed in her casual wear, maybe because she didn't want to think she was over doing it or anything. Caroline would wear nothing but blue because it was her favorite color and the color of her favorite season which was winter. Since Caroline wears nothing but casual wear, she always wears a navy blue jean jacket with light blue jeans and a white tank top with a blue glitter filled heart in the middle.

* * *

Even though the 4 Seasons all had their own unique style and look, Caroline was the most beautiful of the 4 Seasons because from a distance she looked like an Angel but up close she looked like a Greek Goddess and everyday she felt grateful to know that she was born with such beauty. Caroline never took her beauty out of proportion because she knew that she wasn't the only woman in this world that was beautiful and she knew that her sisters were just as beautiful as she was and nothing could ever change that.

As Caroline looked out of her window to see the sun shining, all she could picture in her mind was her little sister Lisa raising the sun to let its warming beauty glow in every dark corner.

As she walked to her sewing machine and started setting everything up, she saw a small sparkle in the corner of her eye and as she turned to see what it was she was surprised to see a small diamond standing on her working desk. She smiled as she picked up the small rock and started to observe it. When she started to observe the diamond the only thing that popped in her mind was winter time, because its shiny clear base had reminded her of the snow.

"I miss winter" She said quietly to herself

Since Caroline was the Season of Winter she always felt a connection with it and never stopped thinking about it. Caroline loved winter and she always feels excited when she gets to make the first snowflakes of winter time. She loved using her powers in the winter time because that's when all the real fun began, and Caroline always made sure that everyone would have a fun and frosty winter.

Caroline picked up a red silky fabric from her work bench and was planning on making Lisa a new dress just for her. Caroline knew that her little sister would love it because she loves everything that Caroline makes, and Caroline was always happy to know that her hard work was always appreciated.

* * *

As a few hours passed by, Caroline was almost finished with Lisa's new dress and all she needed to do was sew in a few more stitches and she would be done.

"I hope Lisa likes it" Caroline said to herself

"What am I saying...of course she'll love it" She thought in her head

As soon as Caroline sewed in the last stitch she had heard a knock on her door.

"Wonder who that could be" She said curiously

When Caroline open the door she was glad to see that Lisa was the one who was knocking on it.

"Hi Caroline" Lisa said as she hugged her older sister

"Hey Lis, i'm glad that your here" Caroline said as she hugged her back

"I just got finished raising the sun and feeding the animals" Lisa said with a smile

"That's great Lis" Caroline said as she smiled back

She loved to see Lisa smile

"Guess what Lis" Caroline said as she invited Lisa in her room

"What?" Lisa said very cheerfully

"I have a surprise for you" Caroline said with a chuckle

"Oh Yay" Lisa jumped with joy

"But you need to close your eyes first and no peeking" Caroline said as she went to get the dress

"Ok" Lisa rolled her eyes and then closed them

As soon as Caroline come back with the dress she could not wait to see the reaction on Lisa's face when she saw it.

"Ok Lis you can open them now" Caroline said with a smile on her face

Lisa opened her eyes and couldn't believe that she had seen the most beautiful dress ever.

"Oh my gosh...Caroline did you...did you make this for me?" Lisa's eyes were starting to sparkle.

"Yes I did" Caroline replied

"I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT" Lisa hugged Caroline as tight as she could just to show her gratitude.

"I knew you would" Caroline said as she tried to breath

"I'm going to go try it on right now" Lisa said as she walked in the changing room.

* * *

About a few minutes later, Lisa came back in the room was fully dressed as she went to look in a mirror to see how she looked.

"Wow Lis...you look so pretty" Caroline said as she walked up to Lisa

"I almost look like you...at least...I wish I could look like you" Lisa said with a frown

"Why do you want to look like me Lis?" Caroline said with curiosity

"Because your the most beautiful woman of the 4 Seasons and I wish I could sometimes look like you...because you look like a queen...and I look nothing like a queen."

There was a long pause until Caroline was the first to speak.

"Lis...of course you don't look like me...even though that we're twins you still couldn't look like me...you could never look like me...do you want to know why?"

Lisa nodded her head in response.

"Because your beautiful in your own natural and seasonal way" Caroline said with a smile

"I am?" Lisa said puzzled

"Of course you are Lis, your beautiful just the way you are and don't ever let anyone tell you different." Caroline said as Lisa smiled at her

"I won't" Lisa said with a chuckle

"Thanks for making me this dress Care Care" Lisa walked up to Caroline and hugged her.

"Anything for my little sis" Caroline hugged her back.

* * *

Once again another success...leave me your reviews and tell what you thought of this story, but until then, Bye Guys :)


	6. Shy Little Flower

I know y'all want to see when the story gets good but I promise that its going to get very interesting really soon, I just want to show y'all what the 4 Seasons are all about and then the story will get interesting, but for now here is chapter 6.

And by the way, in some chapters I may have a few clues on who will been seen in my story soon.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Shy Little Flower

It was a very hot and sunny day in Arkham City, but today was so hot that it was 80 degrees and it was all because of Lisa, all because she was the season of summer and all because she loved the heat. Since Lisa was the Season of Summer she is immune to heat up to 5,778 K which means if you tried to set her on fire she wouldn't be hurt by it, instead she would just be relaxed by it.

But anyways, today Lisa was in her garden on top of the roof and tending her flowers and enjoying the sun, that's why her sisters nickname her fireflower. She loved being outdoors instead of being in the house all day, it makes her feel...free. Even though Lisa has internal life she loves to live it everyday and being thankful that her life is so full of meaning. She loves to explore and do new things everyday and it seems to be that her sisters always keep her going, especially Caroline.

* * *

"Everything almost looks perfect" Lisa just finished watering her roses when she realized that something was missing in her garden, something that would make everything look perfect.

"I just planted my tulips, my hydrangeas, my sunflowers, my roses, and my lilies, but I need just four more flowers and I can have the perfect garden" Lisa thought for a minute until she figured out what she was missing.

"Now I see what i'm missing...i'm missing Calla Lilies, Daisies, Hibiscus and Apple Blossoms." Lisa smiled for a second until she realized that she didn't have any.

"I think the flower shop in Gotham is open today" Lisa was about to leave so she could get her seeds for her garden until she stopped herself and remembered what Lara had told her.

_"Lisa you know that your not allowed to go that far into the city." _

But that didn't stop Lisa to also realize that even though she was the youngest she was still an adult and could do what ever she wanted. She hated it when her sisters kept treating her like she was a child and not an adult, and she hated it even more when they kept babying her when they were kids. But Lisa couldn't stand it anymore and she always tried her best to prove to her sisters that she was an adult but it never works out in the end. She still hasn't figured out why her sisters treat her like she was kid because she never acts like one, or at least she thinks she doesn't.

"I'm not going to let my sisters scare me by keeping me in the house all day" After that Lisa was gone and off to Gotham City.

* * *

"Wow Gotham looks even better than Arkham" Lisa was walking down the streets of Gotham City and was amazed on how huge the city was and how it looked. She couldn't believe that this is what her sisters were hiding from her this whole time. The only time she ever went in to Gotham was at nighttime, but now that it's daytime she could see eveything. At night she could see the lights of the city glow and make it look like a beautiful light show, but now at daytime the city glows even more when the sun comes out, and that was all because of Lisa.

"The flower shop must be around here somewhere" Lisa knew that the flower shop was right around the block but she couldn't remember if she was on the right street or not.

And all of a sudden while she was searching for the flower shop, she had accidentally bumped into someone and had dropped her purse.

"Oh...i'm so sorry...i didn't see you there" Lisa was stunned to see that the person she bumped into was Bruce Wayne himself.

"Its fine, no need to apologize" Bruce grabbed Lisa's purse off the ground to hand it to her, then he had recognized her face and remembered that she was one of the girls he saw a few weeks ago.

"Um...thank you...Mister Wayne..." Lisa couldn't believe that she was standing in front of Bruce Wayne of all people, but it kinda made her shy because she has never talked to a man before, back where she use to live at there were only women around her and never men, so this made it kinda hard for Lisa to talk to him.

"Hey...have we met before?" Bruce was trying to see if it was the same girl with the same child-like voice.

"Um...no...i don't...i don't think we have" Lisa felt the butterflies beginning to form in her stomach and then she became more shy then ever.

"Are you sure, because you look so familiar to me" Yes it was her but this time there was a bit of shyness in her voice.

"Well...um...i'm...i'm sure Mister Wayne..." After that Bruce handed Lisa her purse and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya know there's no need to be shy, because in a city like this...you can't be" And after that Bruce had left and Lisa kept thinking in her mind that she could not believe that Bruce Wayne touched her...on her shoulder. But then she thought about what he had said to her about not being shy, and she usually wasn't, but then again she thought to herself _"Does being shy in this city get you killed?" _She shook her head at the thought and returned to what she was doing, and then she realized that the flower shop was right next to her.

"Oh...here it is" Lisa rolled her eyes then went into the store.

* * *

Lisa was amazed that her sisters hadn't notice she left the house and she wanted to keep it that way until she got to the roof.

Lisa was at the top of the roof and couldn't wait to plant her seeds in her garden.

"Which one should I plant first?" Lisa was trying to decide if she should plant the Apple Blossoms or the Calla Lilies first. But then she heard footsteps behind her and as she turned to see who it was she was surprised to see that it was her oldest sister Matilda.

"Sup Lis" Matilda walked up to her little sister and noticed the new flower seeds in her hands.

"Hi Matil...what are you doing up here?" Lisa notice Matilda was looking at the seeds in her hand and knew right then that she was in trouble.

"Just came to see what you were up too...um...Lis...where did you get those seeds" Matilda looked at the seeds then to Lisa's face.

"What do you mean...i've had these seeds the whole time" Lisa heart was now beating really fast and she knew that Matilda was going to kill her if she found out that she went into Gotham without her permission.

"No you haven't Lis, because I keep track of everything and i'm pretty dame sure that you told me that you ran out of seeds yesterday" Matilda looked Lisa dead in the eyes just waiting for a response.

"Um...i did...did I?" Lisa cursed herself for forgetting that she did tell her that, she knew she was in trouble now.

"Yeah Lis, I ain't stupid, you should know by now that I keep track of everything, so i'm going to ask you this question Lis...did you or did you not go into the city without me or the others knowing?" Yet again she was waiting for an answer to see if her little sister was going to lie or not.

"Well...um..i...um...yes" She said it with defeat and was now awaiting for her punishment.

"Lis, why didn't you tell us anything first?" Matilda saw the guilt in her little sisters eyes but she wasn't about to fall for it.

"Because You, Lara, and Caroline always go out when y'all feel like it, so why can't I?" At first Lisa thought that Matilda was going to yell like she always does but this time for some reason she didn't.

"Because Lis, your not as tough as we are, especially me" Matilda knew what Lisa was trying to tell her but what she said was the truth because Lisa has never been in a fight or a sticky situation before so that's why she wanted to make sure that Lisa never experienced those things.

"I can be tough I like you" Lisa gave a pout and folded her arms as she waited for her big sister to answer her.

"No you can't Lis...you really can't...at all" After that Lisa rolled her eyes and explained her true feelings.

"Why do you guys always treat me like i'm a kid" There was a short moment of silence until Matilda answered.

"Because Lis...you do act like a kid, hell you even look like one" This set Lisa way off.

"I do not" Lisa stomped her foot on the ground waiting for a response.

"Yeah you do Lis, just admit it to yourself that you do" And at that moment Lisa thought that Matilda was right because what if she has acted like a kid this whole time and what if she just hadn't noticed it before.

"I just want to prove that I can grow up" Matilda just stared at her until she finally responded .

"Tell you what Lis...if you can prove to me that you can grow up, then i'll get off your back about it" Lisa's eyes lit up with joy when she heard that.

"Are you serious?" At the moment Lisa was over joyed

"Of course I am Lis" And after that Lisa had hugged Matilda as tight as she could.

"I WILL. I PROMISE" This was the happiest day for Lisa but not so happy for Matilda.

"Lis...can...you please...let go...i...can't...breath" Matilda gasped for air as Lisa let her go.

"Sorry Matil, I just got a bit excited" Lisa couldn't believe this was happening.

"A little too excited" Matilda was proud of herself for giving her little sister a chance, she just hopped she didn't have to hug her again anytime soon.

"I'll be as grown up as I can be" Lisa jumped for joy as she tried to savor the moment.

"You better Lis, and don't let me regret it" Matilda patted Lisa on the head before she walked away.

"I won't Matil...i promise"

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 6, I hoped you guys enjoyed it and please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought about it.

Bye guys and Stay Seasonal :)


	7. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the delay everyone, and just in case if any of you didn't know, **YES** I am a noob at this so bear with me on this, **YES **I am working on my writing skills, and **YES** this story will get interesting. Now if anyone has any questions please send me a message and give me some ideas for the next chapter. I would write the chapter now, but I don't know what to write about, but until then please give me some ideas.

I'm out you guys and remember to stay Seasonal XD


End file.
